


Grooming

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Animal Play, Community: gossipgirlkink, F/F, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt at gossipgirlkink @ LJ: Blair grooms her golden retriever of a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

Serena took off her clothes in Blair's walk-in closet. She hung her clothes up in a part of the closet that was bare and placed her underwear and shoes under her clothes. She got on her hands and knees.

Blair peeked out of her bedroom and looked around the hall. When she was sure the coast was clear Blair locked her bedroom door. Blair clapped her hands. "Are you ready to be groomed, girl?"

Serena stepped out of Blair's closet. She panted as if she was a dog. She crawled to Blair's bedside. Her breasts were bouncing up and down. Blair was wearing her purple robe.

"Let's get you in the bathroom."

Blair walked to her bathroom. Serena, still on all fours, followed her.

"Into the tub, girl."

Blair patted the edge of the tub to signal Serena to get into it. Serena climbed into the tub. Blair took a bucket, already filled with water, and gently poured the water over Serena's head. Blair filled the bucket with water from her tub and put it to the side. Blair shampooed her blonde hair with baby shampoo. She rinsed it out of Serena's hair with the bucket. She repeated the shampooing and rinsing and filled the bucket again.

Blair then filled up the tub with water, adding a bottle of bubble wash in the tub. She let it cover Serena's hands and lower thighs. Blair soaked a loofah in the water and slowly washed Serena's body. Carefully Serena's arms were coated in soap, followed by her breasts. Blair grabbed each breast and worked the loofah around them, being sure to clean the undersides. Blair moved on to coating Serena's back and stomach with suds. Serena's legs and ass were the last to be covered in suds; Blair paid special attention to making sure Serena's asshole and outer pussy lips were clean. The bucket of water rinsed the suds off of Serena. Blair drained the water from the tub. She dried Serena and lead her out of the tub. She barked.

"Who's a good clean girl? Who's a good clean girl?"

Serena barked as she followed Blair to her bedside again. Blair tied Serena's hair into pigtails. After the second pigtail was tied Serena mounted Blair's right leg and humped it briefly.

"You horny, girl? You horny?"

Blair pulled up her robe, exposing her bare right leg. Serena humped it. She humped Blair's leg until she had stimulated her clitoris enough to get an orgasm, letting her legs quiver on Blair's leg, then holding on to Blair the best way she could while still pretending to be a puppy. Blair was quiet as Serena humped her leg, smiling as Serena was cumming on her leg. When Serena was done humping and she had recovered from her orgasm she resumed her hands and knees position on the floor.

"You done?"

Serena barked and panted.

Blair patted the bed, Serena climbed on top of it and lay down on the bed, curled up as if she was a dog. Blair rubbed her stomach. "Good girl!"

Serena barked.


End file.
